The Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, no radiation and the like, and plays a dominant role in the current market of flat panel displays. The Twisted Nematic (TN) mode is a common display mode of the TFT-LCD, where the pixel electrode and the common electrode of the TN-mode display panel are fabricated on the array substrate and the color film substrate respectively, and the liquid crystals deflect in the vertical direction to implement the display.
The liquid crystal sealing of the liquid crystal display panel is implemented by coating a round of border adhesive around the array substrate and the color film substrate. The border adhesive does not only prevent the liquid crystal from leaking but also glues the color film substrate and the array substrate together. For the TN-mode liquid crystal display of large size, there is also a gold ball for connecting the common electrode of the color film substrate in the border adhesive.